The Two Rogues
by legwarmies
Summary: Two criminals with unknown powers find themselves caught up in the Battle of New York. Will the alliance they made with a mad man in lockup stand the greed of War? Will they get the answers that they crave? - Slow Build LokixOC and possible OCxOC
1. Intro

Hello, legwarmies here!

Thank you for reading The two Rogues!

I just figured I'd introduce myself and give you a little info on the behind the scenes stuff of this fic.

I'm really excited to be writing this fic because It's my first Marvel universe fanfiction and it's my first fic that I've basically plotted out from start to finish.

Seeing as this is my first Mavel fic I just want to put it out there that I am by no means a Marvel expert, I have never read the comics but I try and do as much research as I can about what I'm writing about.

If I do get something wrong or make a mistake please feel free to comment giving me some criticism! As long as you're not being rude, I'd _love_ some constructive criticism!

**This fic will be set in the middle of the Avengers.** So everything that happened in Thor has already happened and might be referenced so if you haven't seen either the Avengers or Thor, y'know spoiler alert.

I will be keeping up with the main Avengers plot but I will be modifying it sometimes in small ways sometimes in big ways.

Any ships in this story will be slow build because I really hate when people rush their OC's into relationships with very complicated characters, especially Loki.

I'm keeping this at T until we get into some action scenes then I might change it to M depending on how graphic I write. Who knows if there will be smut, I'm leaning towards no but as I write my OC might change her mind.

If you have any questions about my OCs or me or anything **PLEASE PM** me about it! :)

Thank you for reading this long intro.

Hope you enjoy! :3


	2. Epilogue

"As you know, there have been several incidents recently involving the two in lockup." Captain Fury stood in front of the council, his hands sat on the crook of his back. "Seeing as there is so much speculation about what these two are capable of. We want them on the Helicarrier in the special lockup facility."Captain Fury did not miss a beat before giving a prompt rebuttal to that proposition.

"Shouldn't we be putting all our man power into finding the tesseract?" Captain Fury couldn't help but scoff.

"The World Security Council knows as well as you that the acquirement and re ignition of the tesseract is top priority. However, the precariousness of this situation shouldn't shade other concerns." Councilwoman Hawley spoke outright. With the threat of Loki gnawing away at his mind, keeping his composure was hard but vital. Even though he had enough on his plate to begin with, the councilwoman was right. They had no idea what these prisoners were capable of. What powers they possessed yet have not shown. With Shield at a weak point, trying to keep up with Loki's tricks. The duo could do some serious damage.

"Understood. They will be moved to the high security containment immediately." The meeting between Nick Fury and the council drawled on. Of course the conversation wasn't about the two rogue prisoners anymore. But about the plan to defeat Loki, regain the tesseract and the impending creation of the Avengers.


	3. IV

_First chapter! _

_Hope you enjoy! Leave a review if you can! xx_

_tw:IV?_

* * *

The sensation of the IV in her forearm was both fascinating and painful. She observed the unknown liquid slowly make it's way from the the pouch, trickle down the plastic tube and into her arm to flow through her veins. Whatever they were giving the young woman was making her weak. She knew she had lost a lot of weight and even though she didn't have any reflective surfaces in her cell she could tell her face was pale. The cell she was staying in was very minimalist. Actually where exactly do you draw the line between minimalist and barren? The white room had nothing in it other than a bed and a few books stacked up against the walls. The books sshe was allowed to bring in with her were filled with star charts that she spent her time studying.

The wheels on the pole carrying her IV bag squeaked as she paced back and forth. She found comfort in pacing around her room. She was too weak to do any strenuous workouts or she would be training more. With the IV in her arm it was hard to do anything without ripping it out. The first time it was ripped out the guards had a fit. That incident happened a few weeks ago. They must have been in this prison for at least four weeks. Of course the florescent lights were never dimmed in this cage which made her lose all track of time so she couldn't be sure.

The unbarring of the heavy metal door made her jump. A young officer in a suit followed by two armed guards walked in. The officer had a clipboard in his hand which he didn't look up from. "Halle Bareaux, prisoner number 30197" As he addressed her one of the guards put thick handcuffs around her wrists, while the other collected her things. "You're being moved." He announced as he left the room leaving her with no further explanation. The guards pushed her forward roughly. Halle dragged along the IV pole behind her.

"Moved where?" Halle questioned trying to keep up with the man. Whatever was in that IV was really slowing her down. She could feel herself running out of breath. "I was supposed to be questioned weeks ago." The agent didn't look her directly in the eye when he spoke.

"We never gave you a timeline, 197." Halle glared at the new nickname he had given her. The way she was being treated was inhumane. Like every other run in she had with Shield. "You're being moved to a high security cell with prisoner-" He looked down at his clipboard. Halle crooked her neck to get a look at what was so important but his handwriting was barely legible. "number 30196 a- Cooper Jaxon. Hope you like roommates." Shield must have been crazy to put both Halle and Cooper in the same cell. She had to prevent herself from smirking. That was the first piece of good news she had heard in a long time.

"Have you questioned Jax yet?" Halle asked not expecting a response.

"Cooper?"

"Yeah, Jax."

"Not yet, everything has been put on hold. Surprisingly you two aren't our biggest threat at the moment." The agent gave a chuckle. And with that a bag was pulled over Halle's head and she was surrounded in darkness.

* * *

_Sorry the first chapter is so short, I just wanted to get something out there. You'll meet Jax next chapter, he's a very interesting character! Second chapter will be longer and out in the next few days!_


	4. Jax

Her eyes searched the darkness for anything other than black. The guards moved her into what she assumed was a car. Halle wondered what time of day it was. She longed to see the stars against the nights sky or the moon or even the sun. Thankfully, the car finally stopped. Halle could never stand long rides without getting carsick. As soon as she stepped out of the car the smell of the ocean invaded her nose. The scent was refreshing but her anxiety was rising as she wondered where her captors were taking her.

"Where are we going?" Halle questioned, her voice muffled. No reply. Not like she was really expecting an answer. Halle hoped that Jax was around to hear her. She felt the guards leave her side as something was placed over her ears and she was pushed into a small space. What she assumed was a door closed with a bang and a deafening motor started up. At first she thought they were on a boat but she hadn't heard the ocean. Her stomach dropped as she came to the realization. "Please tell me we aren't flying.." She yelled over the noise. No answer again. Her breathing began to quicken as she could feel them lift off. She struggled against the cuffs around her wrists suddenly feeling very claustrophobic. It took everything not to have a full blown panic attack in that flying death trap. When the plane stopped and the guards pulled her off she could have kissed them both. But thought better of it seeing as they were armed and her stomach was still in knots.

They were in another building now. Their footsteps echoed as they marched along the metal hall. They came to an abrupt halt. She felt the cuffs being removed from her wrists and the IV ripped from her arm with a pinch. The bag was pulled of her head with a quick tug. The light in the foreign room stung her eyes as she tried her best to quickly scan the room. On the bench behind her was a pair of sunglasses, she immediately recognized them as Jax's and under the sunglasses were her stack of books. Halle was in an observatory. The circular cell was made almost completely of glass. It was rather unsettling for her to know that she was being watched all the time. At least in her old cell she had the illusion of privacy. The door leading into the observation room lining the cell opened and in marched two guards escorting a man with a bag over his head. She knew it was Jax just by the limp he walked with. The agent who had escorted her from the cell previously strolled in behind them, still holding his clipboard of course. Jax winced as the bag was removed from his head.

"Arrgh, you Shield fuckers! I need my shades!" Jax growled covering his face. Without hesitating she grabbed his sunglasses from the pile of books and quickly handed them to him. Halle could hear someone outside of the cell gasp as Jax revealed his eyes. They were completely black. There were no whites of the eyes, no pupils, just black. Even though she had seen him without glasses a million times before, it still intimidated her. Jax covered his eyes with the slick looking pair of sunglasses and gave a sigh of relief. The agent in the suit started to speak.

"Prisoner number 30197 and 30196, Halle Breaux and Cooper Jaxon have been successfully transferred." He wrote as he spoke to add emphasis to his already 'holier than thou' attitude. "There is no way to escape so don't try. No fighting or you'll be put down by the guards behind me, no touching or- well it's not like you can anyway hey, big guy." The agent motioned down to the thick metal restraints that weighed down Jax's arms. The confinement stretched up to his elbows. Jax snarled, obviously holding his tongue.

"No more IV?" Halle asked trying to break the tension.

"Not for a few days, you were getting a bit too weak for our liking." The agent gave an unsettling smirk before Jax bellowed out

"IV?" Jax reached for her arm but pulled back remembering the metal gloves. "What the fuck were you her giving her?"

"Just something to normalize her toxicity levels." No wonder she felt so weak, they were basically altering the makeup of her blood. "By the way-" He pointed to the guards. "No drinks around that one unless you want a mouthful of poison." He tilted his head towards Halle. "We found that out the hard way." He uttered before heading towards the door. Jax couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey! The poison was an improvement on what he was drinking before!" Halle called after him as the metal doors automatically shut leaving them alone in the cell. "Instant coffee is disgusting."


	5. Cell

"You said they would interrogate us within a week." Halle spat tapping impatiently on the glass of their new cell. The translucent wall separated the duo and the armed guards on duty in the observation room around their cell. She eyed them as he turned to face Jax who sat on the industrial looking bench tethered to the wall.

"Something big must be happening with Shield." With a wince Jax pulled his bad leg up onto the bench. "They aren't giving me enough pain killers in this hell hole."

"They could give you a whole bottle of pills and it still wouldn't be enough." He shook his head dismissing her comment as he placed the ball of his foot on her stack of books. The leg of his weathered jeans edged up revealing his plastic limb. Other than the limp, you could barely tell Jax had a prosthetic leg. He stretched out on the bench. He struggled with placing his hands behind his head. After finding a comfortable position, the man rested his chocolate colored curls against the rather uncomfortable looking metal restraints.

"There's even stuff I don't know about Shield, love." Halle scoffed, the only reason she had teamed up with him in the first place was for his intelligence on Shield.

"Of course more wrong information. Y'know, you're the worst source of intel I've ever had, _love_." Jax smiled.

"Haven't seen each other in over a month and this is how you treat me." Halle frowned. She probably shouldn't be taking out her frustrations on her only friend. Halle sat on the edge of the bench beside him.

"Sorry, you know how I get when I don't eat properly." She said half jokingly. He raised his eyebrows as if he just put all the pieces together.

"No wonder you look like shit, you can have my share next time food comes around." Halle wasn't sure whether to be mad or to thank him. Instead she playfully slapped him on the arm and grabbed the books from under his feet. "If you want to even call that slop food. Luckily, I'm not a picky eater like you." He turned over to face the opposite glass wall. "Now shut up and let me get some sleep. The lights in this cell are so dim, its so nice."

Halle sat on the cold metallic floor to look over her star charts. This down time gave her the perfect opportunity to do some recon on the guards. Without a clock it would be hard to keep track of their shifts. Jax knew most of the basic shift changes thanks to his past at Shield but as she's learned he's not always 100% accurate. Halle grabbed some blank paper from the back of her book of star constellations and picked up the _very_ dull pencil they allowed her to bring in and began profiling each guard. Estimated age, eye color, height, hair color and length, right or left handed, possible makes and models of their guns, how much armor they are equip with, which guards are friends with which. Any sign of weakness, any cracks in the defense team would be helpful. She waited and observed all protocols the Shield guards followed for a shift change. An escape plan began to form in her mind.


End file.
